Undertaleball
English |company = Steamball |creator = Toby Fox |engine = Game Maker |friends= Cupheadcup |likes = Pacifism, skeletons, goats, hearts, MERCY, adventure, 8-bit music, Earthbound|dislikes = Flowers, genocide (should've never added that to my game), Chara, blood, Asgore, the Undertale fandom |bork = Hearts hearts/Mercy mercy |IGN = 10 (Editors Choice) |PCGamer = %91 }}Undertaleball is a a game about a human named Frisk who falls in a hole in the mountain Mt. Ebott, and goes through an adventure making friends, encountering monsters, and murdering them (only in Genocide and/or Neutral runs though). There are three routes. Characters Main Characters *Flowey - A small flower, the first character you meet in game. He tries to kill you very early, and he is the soulless form of Asriel. (Themes: Your Best Friend, You Idiot, Your Best Nightmare, Finale) *Toriel - The mother of Asriel and the wife of Asgore. She rules the Ruins, and takes care of you early on in the Ruins. (Themes: Fallen Down, Heartache) *Sans - A skeleton. He talks using the Comic Sans font, and loves pranking people. Toriel has told him not to kill humans, and he is the final boss of the Genocide Route. (Themes: sans, Megalovania) *Papyrus - Brother of Sans, he is a trainee in the Royal Guard, and loves spaghetti, and dreams of capturing a human. Talks in the Papyrus font. (Themes: Nyeh Heh Heh, Bonetrousle) *Undyne - Head of the Royal Guard. She is a fish. (Themes: NGAHHH, Spear of Justice, Battle Against a True Hero) *Alphys - Scientist, she used to have a crush on Asgore, and now has a crush on Undyne. She loves anime, and has been speculated to suicide in the True Lab if Undyne or Mettaton have been killed in the Neutral or Genocide Routes. (Theme: Alphys) *Mettaton - Robot created by Alphys, inside the robot is a ghost named Happstablook, the cousin of a character named Napstablook. Mettaton is a star in the Underground, and hosts many shows, like 'Cooking with a Killer Robot.' He has three different forms, Mettaton, Mettaton EX, and Mettaton NEO. The NEO form can only be seen if you do a Genocide Route. (Themes: It's Showtime, Metal Crusher, Hotel, Live Report, Death Report, Death by Glamour, Power of NEO) *Napstablook - A ghost that you meet early on. He is a DJ. (Theme: Ghost Fight) *Asgore - King of the Underground. He declared war on all humans after his son, Asriel, died while he was bringing Chara back above the underground, after Chara died. (Themes: Bergentruckung, ASGORE) *Asriel - The son of Toriel and Asgore. He is Flowey without a soul, and is the final boss of the Pacifist Route. (Themes: Hopes and Dreams, SAVE the World, His Theme) *Frisk - The character you play as. (Theme: N/A) *Chara - The first human underground after the war between Monsters and Humans. She was the adoptive sibling of Asriel. She died after getting very ill, and Asriel took her above the surface to a human village after absorbing her soul. (Theme: Megalo Strike Back isn't in Undertale, so N/A) Other Characters *Muffet - Muffet is a spider who runs the Spider Bake Sale and she is a boss in Hotland, hired by Mettaton to kill you. *W.D. Gaster - Thought of to be the brother of Sans and Papyrus, he doesn't actually appear in game, as he died before the game while falling into one of his creation. He used to be the Royal Scientist, and after he died, Alphys took his place. He speaks in Wingdings. (Themes: Gaster's Theme, Smile) *The Six Human Souls - Six humans who fell down the hole before Frisk and they died while trying to escape the underground. The monsters needed seven souls to break the barrier that the humans used to keep the monsters stuck down there. (Theme: N/A) *Amalgamates - Monsters that are kept away in the True Lab, where only Alphys can access them. The monsters formed with other monsters, as Alphys tried to keep them alive, but injected too much determination into them, and they morphed with others. Frisk can get in there if trying to complete the True Pacifist Route, after defeating and sparing Flowey. (Theme: Amalgam, So Cold, Endogeny) *Monster Kid - A monster who tries to befriend you and thinks you have a good heart, even if you kill everyone you encountered before. (Theme: In My Way) *Annoying Dog - A dog to represent Toby Fox. He cameos a lot, like he appears in Papyrus' fridge, and in the garbage dump. (Themes: Dogsong, Dog Hole, Dogtroid) *Temmie - A cat with big ears representing Temmie Chang, someone who helped create the game. (Themes: Temmie Village, Tem Shop) *Dogs - A bunch of dogs that appear in the Snowdin area, Papyrus told them to go and capture you. (Theme: Dogsong) *Grillby, Person, Bratty and Catty and Burgerpants - Shopkeepers (Themes: sans, Shop, Dating- Start!) *Other monsters - Plain monsters you encounter on your journey and you defeat or spare them. Examples are Froggit, Whimsalot, Pyrope and Madjick. (Themes: Enemy Approaches, Stronger Monsters) Game modes There are 3 ways that you can play Undertale, they are the Pacifist run, the Neutral run, or the Genocide run. You decide what you do. Pacifist In this mode, you don't kill anybody, you just spare them. Doing this leads to the ending where you fight a powerful boss named Asriel Dreemur (the dead son of Toriel and Asgore) and you have to defeat him and save your friends, as Asriel has taken all of the monsters souls, including the six other human souls. You cannot die in this fight, and if you defeat him, you and your monster friends go to the Overworld and live the rest of their lives freely amongst humans. Neutral In this mode, you can spare some monsters while killing others. This leads to fighting Asgore and killing him. After that, an evil flower named Flowey (Asriel's soulless form) becomes Photoshop Flowey and when you win the battle against him, you have a decision to spare or kill him (We recommend that you spare him). If you are doing a True Pacifist Route, you will still encounter him, and if you kill him, you finish a Neutral Route, but if you spare him, the game ends and after the credits, Flowey asks why you spared him, and he resets the game back to the point before you fight Asgore, the king of monsters, and tells you to befriend Alphys, Papyrus and Undyne to get the True Ending. Genocide In this mode, you kill every monster in your way. This leads to a dead human named Chara meeting you and saying that you made bad desicions. After that, he/she will destroy the whole world and the game is over. The only way to get back in the game is to wait ten minutes after Chara destroys the world and give her your soul. Doing a Pacifist Route after will make it a Soulless Pacifist, making the ending change. Gallery Characters File:Screenshot_20180712-152603.png|Flowey File:Screenshot_20180712-151601.png|Toriel File:Screenshot_20180712-151523.png|Sans File:Screenshot_20180712-151533.png|Papyrus File:Downloadfile.gif|Undyne File:Screenshot_20180712-152042.png|Alphys File:Downloadfile-1.gif|Mettaton File:Tumblr_ob7g7oIJBY1um7sgzo1_250.gif|Mettaton EX File:Mettaton_NEO.gif|Mettaton NEO File:Untitled-3.png|Asgore File:Screenshot_20180712-170139.png|Asriel File:Downloadfile-7.png|Frisk File:Downloadfile-8.png|Chara Final Bosses File:Screenshot_20180712-125928.png|Asriel, God of Hyperdeath File:Asriel.png|Asriel's final form File:Downloadfile-2.gif|Flowey absorbing the six human souls. File:Screenshot_20180712-105215.png|Photoshop Flowey File:Screenshot_20180712-151351.png|Fighting Sans Undertaleball VGParty.png Category:Male Category:North America Category:South America Category:Europe Category:8-bits Gameballs Category:2010's Category:IGN Editors Choice